


gone in a poof.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: After seeing Infinity War, Simon and Maia talk about it over dinner.





	gone in a poof.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Simonmaia eating dinner after seeing infinity war together? And nerding out on the cool parts of the movie?"
> 
> this, of course, will contain spoilers so please don't read it if you haven't seen the movie!

“He was gone in a poof, Maia,” Simon exclaimed, waving a french fry, nearly hitting a passing waiter. “Just poof.”

 

Maia rolled her eyes fondly. Ever since watching  _ Infinity War _ , Simon wouldn’t shut up about the injustice of Peter Parker’s death. Not that she didn’t agree with him—she, too, had cried—but if she had to hear the word ‘poof’ one more time. 

 

She leaned forward to swipe a french fry from her boyfriend’s plate, smiling at Simon’s look of betrayal. The death that had hit her the hardest was Gamora’s; she had screamed Gamora’s last words at Jordan many times. But now she had Simon and even though it had taken her a while to open up, she couldn’t imagine her life without him.

 

“You know,” she talked through her mouthful of french fry, “another death I internally screamed at was T’challa. He opened up Wakanda to those ungrateful ass white people and then ended up dead. Like, I  _ know  _ he has another movie in the works, but still—”

 

“Why couldn’t it be Tony?” Her and Simon say simultaneously then they laugh.

 

“But,” Simon straightened up, pointing a finger at her, “I do have to say that I loved the Thor action in this movie.”

 

Maia bit back a smile. “That’s because you have a crush on Chris Hemsworth.”

 

“ _ Evans _ .” Simon corrected her with a sigh though he had a small smile. 

 

Maia tilted her head. “Aren’t they the same person?”

 

Simon threw a french fry at her. “You take that back.”

 

She caught it in her mouth. “Fine, I’ll leave it alone.” She leaned back, crossing her arms and smirking. “Did you know that I love you, Simon Lewis?” 

 

His smile was wide. “Yes, but you can say it again.”

 

She leans forward, pecking his lips. “I love you.” 

 

“And again?” 

 

“I love—” Her eyes flickered down to his lips then back up to his eyes. “You.”

 

“I love you, too, Maia Roberts.” He saluted and she laughed then she kissed him again over their plates of burgers and fries, a peace settling in her heart.


End file.
